God of Monsters
God of Monsters is a Tier 8 Raid in Amazon Fury Part III released in November 2016. It also features an elite version. Access to the God of Monsters Raid requires a Combat Rating of 166 has a recommended Combat Rating of 173. The Raid rewards 10 Ancient Coins and 10 Marks of Victory. Access to Amazon Fury Part III is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the Episode in the marketplace for $10. __TOC__ Story Typhon, the Father of Monsters, now rules Olympus! His offspring are running wild, and there is a risk of his power throwing off balance of the universe as we know it. He must be dethroned and balance must be restored before it is too late for the mortal realm. It is up to Heroes and Villains to join with Wonder Woman and Circe in order to defeat Typhon and prevent him from wreaking havoc in the mortal world. Characters The enemy combat rating is 190. Locations Map Walkthrough Picking up at the end of Olympus, Typhon has cast out all the Olympian gods from their abode and occupied Olympus. Wonder Woman said they need a mighty weapon to be able to take him down - and leads the team to Hephaestus' forge to obtain Zeus' lightning bolt, the most powerful Olympian artifact other than the crown itself. Defeat the two Cyclops blacksmiths in the forge, Brontes and Arges. One or more of the quadrants (north, west, east, south) would periodically flood with lava, do not stand in them to avoid rapid damage. When one of the cyclops is defeated the other is healed to full health. In the Elite version, you additionally fight a third cyclops, Steropes. The floor and walls are lined with vents that periodically spew fire and deal rapid damage to any players hit. Once you arrive in Typhon's Colosseum, he unleashes waves of monsters against you, culminating in a quartet of bosses: Harpy Striker, Gorgon Trickster, Minotaur Defender, and Phoenix Lifewarden. It is vital to lure and separate them, as the Phoenix would rapidly heal and Minotaur reduces damage taken by other bosses that are close by. Once you separate Phoenix from the others, KO it then focus on Minotaur (who always takes normal damage) before moving onto the other bosses. The Gorgon can turn you into stone, which cannot be broke out of, but other players can pick you up and smash/throw to break the spell. The Olympians arrive to aid you in the final confrontation against Typhon. Hades says everyone has their own place, and his is with the dead; while originally on Typhon's side, Hades convinces Cerberus to join him. The gods and Cerberus would fight off mobs on either side of the arena (separated by invisible barriers so it is practically scenery). Typhon can be directly attacked but takes minimal damage. Instead, KO any Snake Tentacles that appear from the ground, and when they are all KO'ed, Wonder Woman would use the lightning bolt; you must stand in a continuous line from Wonder Woman to Typhon to channel that lightning to strike him. You only get a few seconds to do this, so get into position when the last tentacle is getting low. Typhon will breath fire and pummel you with his fists if you come close, so don't unless you need to take out tentacles next to him or for the final person to channel the lightning. Eggs lining the sides of the arena would hatch into monsters if you come too close, but is not required to defeat them. After several lightning strikes, Typhon declares that if heavy is the head who wears the crown, no god, monster or mortal shall. With that, he takes off the crown and destroys it with his fire breath before presumably fleeing, to Hera's dismay, as Olympus will descend into chaos and infighting without it. Wonder Woman suggests maybe they could learn to stop their eternal squabbling, but Circe derisively replies that it doesn't take the Goddess of Wisdom to know the gods are set in their ways, ironically echoing how Hera was able to manipulate her into taking the crown in the first place. Content Equipment Collectibles Briefings and Investigations * Collections * Feats *Amazon Fury Part III Feats Gallery Typhon 3.jpg Gods of Olympus facing Typhon.jpg God of Monsters (group scene final fight).jpg Chain of Zeus's Lightning Bolt.jpg Circe and Wonder Woman (God of Monsters).jpg Typhon (God of Monsters).jpg Typhon destroying Zeus's Crown.jpg Category:Raids Category:8 Players Category:Amazon Fury Part III